P-Intrinsic-N diodes (PIN) diodes include an intrinsic semiconductor region between the P-type semiconductor and the N-type semiconductor region of a typical PN diode. The intrinsic region is different than an ordinary PN diode because the intrinsic region makes the PIN diode suitable for fast switching. The intrinsic region of the PIN diode operates by receiving injected charge carriers from the “P” and “N” regions, and after the intrinsic region of the PIN reaches equilibrium (i.e., where the number of electrons is equal to the number of holes in the intrinsic region) the PIN diode will conduct current. Among other applications, PIN diodes are commonly used as Radio Frequency (RF) switches, attenuators, and photodetectors.